Glee, Estrellas Nacientes
by Psycho Ulumi Fan
Summary: Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer con este proyecto? Muy simple. Lo que hare será rescribir todo Glee. Bueno, no del todo. La historia quedara tal como esta, es solo que añadiré a nuevos personajes y por lo tanto, la historia se volverá un poco mas larga ¿Les gusta la idea? Estarán todos los personajes de siempre, no se preocupen. No quitare a ninguno. Lo que quiero avisarles es qu
1. Introduccion

INTRODUCCION

Hola a todos mis lectores Gleeks. Para los que no me conocen, me llamo Iván, soy gleek, potterhad, lyokero, lovtic, smiler, etc.

Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer con este proyecto? Muy simple. Lo que hare será rescribir todo Glee. Bueno, no del todo. La historia quedara tal como esta, es solo que añadiré a nuevos personajes y por lo tanto, la historia se volverá un poco mas larga ¿Les gusta la idea? Estarán todos los personajes de siempre, no se preocupen. No quitare a ninguno. Lo que quiero avisarles es que estos personajes serán conocidos como los KIDS, ya que son mas chicos que Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana y el resto. Tienen aproximadamente tres años menos que ellos. Entonces, presentemos a los personajes:

Raymond "Ray" Paul Berry: Es el hermano menor de Rachel. Es un chico de 13 años muy talentoso, solo que es algo cobarde y por eso, siempre vive nervioso y discute con todos. Ama la cultura internacional, por lo tanto domina varios idiomas. Tiene pánico escénico y no le gusta cantar delante de muchas personas. El es tierno, sensible y tan talentoso como su hermana mayor. En la historia, tendrá tres amores diferentes: Elizabeth, Summer y Laura.

Elizabeth Stuart: Es una chica skater. Le gusta romper las reglas, y hacer travesuras por doquier. Prácticamente es una versión en miniatura de Avril Lavigne, ya que de hecho, es su ídolo y además, adora todo lo relacionado con el rock y el heavy metal. Ella no demuestra problemas para adaptarse a algo nuevo. Este enamorada de Ray desde el primer momento en que lo vió.

Jimmy Paltrow: Es un chico excéntrico multimillonario y además, una estrella juvenil de televisión que va a WMHS obligado porque se drogaba con sus amigos de la escuela de niños ricos. Es muy intolerante y no tiene miedo de demostrar su talento. Además, siempre quiere tener la razón y que todos le obedezcan.

Summer Sunshine: Es una chica afroamericana que domina el arte de tocar instrumentos. No hay instrumento sobre la tierra que no pueda dominar, y a la hora de canta, su voz es mágica e ilumina hasta lo más negro de la existencia. Ella se inspira en Aretha Franklin.

David Del Monico: Es un chico huérfano que es adoptado por Terri luego de la separación de Will. A él le encanta cantar y actuar, de hecho, en el orfanato el era el que organizaba los espectáculos comunitarios. Terri se desquita con el porque aun tiene rencor de Will, asi que hay veces donde llega muy golpeado a la escuela.

Laura St. James: La hermana menor de Jesse. Es todo lo contrario de su hermano, es dulce, amorosa y solidaria. Siempre piensa en los demás antes que ella. Durante la historia, tendrá muchas peleas con su hermano sobre que quiere hacer: Ser la reina de Vocal Adrenaline o Quedarse con su novio y amigos de New Directions.

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado un poco la idea. Dentro de muy poco subiré el primer capitulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. 1X01 Piloto

**PILOTO**

Este es mi primer año en William McKinley High School, de hecho, empecé la escuela secundaria. Mi nombre es Raymon Paul Berry, pero todos me dicen Ray para abreviarlo. Soy un chico algo marginado, no tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, como mi hermana mayor, Rachel. Amo mucho a mi hermana, pero creo que a veces es algo testarudo, pero de todas formas, ella tiene el talento musical que ninguna otra persona en el mundo tiene y la admiro por eso. ¿Quieren saber algo? Ambos nacimos de una inseminación artificial de la misma mujer, obviamente que con tres años de diferencia y nuestros padres son gays.

El otro día después de la cena estábamos hablando en mi habitación de como nos fue en el inicio de clases:

Rachel: ¿Cómo comenzaste el año en WMHS?

Ray (mientras hablaba con la boca llena): Bien… (Trago) ¿Por qué preguntas?

Rachel: Solo para saber, soy tu hermana, tengo ganas de saber como le fue a mi "cosita".

Ray: ¡Odio que me digas cosita!

Rachel: ¡Dios! ¿Acaso una hermana no puede ser tierna con su hermanito menor?

Ray: Si, pero no de esa forma tan absurda…

Rachel: Esta bien… (Pausa y Suspiro) ¿Sabes algo? El otro dia el director Figgins despidió a Sandy Ryerson por manosear indebidamente a un alumno.

Ray: Unas preguntas. Primero ¿Quién es Sandy? Segundo ¿Cómo se entero Figgins de que lo manoseó?

Rachel: Bueno…

*Flashback*

Se muestra a Hank Saunders cantando "Where is Love?" junto a Sandy mientras lo toqueteaba. Rachel lo veía furiosa en el fondo y fue corriendo urgentemente a la oficina del director para hablar del tema:

Rachel: ¡Señor! ¡Esto es intolerante! Un docente esta tocando a un estudiante dentro del Club Glee.

Figgins: ¿Quién?

Rachel: ¡El director del Club Glee!

Figgins: ¿Cuándo lo viste?

Rachel: ¡Hace un instante en el…!

Figgins: ¿Club Glee?

Rachel: ¡Si!... ¿Como lo sabe?

Figgins: ¡Todas tus oraciones terminan con Club Glee! ¿Podrías parar un poco? Yo me encargare de la situación.

*Fin de Flashback*

Rachel (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): ¡Era el director del Club Glee y Figgins paso por al lado de él y lo vio!

Ray: ¿Qué cosa?

Rachel: Que Figgins…

Ray: ¡No! ¿Qué es el Club Glee?

Rachel: Es el Coro de la escuela, por lo que se, entrenan para competiciones entre escuelas.

Ray: Suena interesante… Pero… Sabes que no me gusta cantar delante de varias personas… Tengo pánico escénico… Así que solo por eso no me anotare…

Rachel: ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Ray: Si… De todas formas, el club no tiene director, así que supongo que no habrá Club Glee el resto del año.

Rachel: No te enteras de nada! El nuevo director será el Señor Shuster! El profesor de español.

Ray: Okay… Lo pensare… Pero ahora, quiero dormir. Buenas noches.

Rachel: Buenas noches. ¡Lo olvidaba! ¿Me prestas tu computadora!

Ray: ¿Qué no tienes la tuya propia?

Rachel: Emmm… Se me quemó!

Ray: Bueno… Llévatela, pero no te olvides de traerla de regreso.

Rachel: ¡Si! ¡Te quiero cosita!

Ray: ¡Que no me digas co…!

Rachel cierra la puerta y yo no pude terminar de hablar.

Al día siguiente, voy hacia mi casillero que queda al lado del tablón de anuncios y veo a mi hermana con una gran cara de emoción mientras anotaba algo en una de las listas de inscripción, así que me acerco a ella a saludarla:

Ray: ¡Hola Rachel! ¿Te anotaras en el Club Gl…? (en ese momento cambió mi tono de voz y mi cara con lo que vi).

En la pizarra estaban los nombres de Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry con una estrella dorada al lado y debajo de su nombre veo escrito con unas letras enormes mi horrendo nombre: RAYMON BERRY…

Ray: ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No, no, no, no! Esto esta mal! ¡No puede ser! ¿Estas locas?

Rachel: ¿Lo viste? ¡Es increíble! ¡Estaremos juntos en el mismo coro y le demostraremos a la gente el talento de los Berry!

Ray: ¡Pero estoy en primer año y mi reputación es baja porque Jimmy Paltrow se lleva a todas las chicas! Borra ya mi nombre de esa lista…

Rachel: ¿O que? Ayer tuve que entrar en tu computadora e ingrese a las peores páginas porno de todos los tiempos… Si te dijera las cosas que vi…

*Flashback*

Rachel llora y mira con cara de asco mientras escribe en la computadora.

*Fin de Flashback*

Ray: Eres un monstruo…

Rachel: Y tu pareces un loco con esa ropa de locos… ¿Un Frances en plena Lima, Ohio? Eso nunca combina…

Ray: Je adore parle francais, et je parle plus de quatre languages…

Rachel: Si… Si… Como digas…

En ese momento pasa Karofsky y les lanza un slushie a ambos.

Ray: ¡Ahh! ¡Duele!

Rachel: Te acostumbraras al ardor de los ojos! Y bienvenido al club de los marginados…

Ray: Rayos… Mi camiseta…

Rachel: Bueno, me debo ir a física ¡Adiós Cosita!

Ray: ¡Vete al infierno!

En ese momento, aun miraba la lista con cara de asustado, y en ese momento llegaron dos chicas, una rubia y una morena, eran Elizabeth y Summer, unas de las chicas más hermosas que vi en mi vida. Una era rubia con ojos claros y delineados, parecía ser skater y amanta de Avril Lavigne porque llevaba una remara con un estampado de ella. La otra es morena con un hermoso cabello, hermosos ojos color avellana y bueno… Ambas son de las populares del primer año. Nunca creía que me hablarían hasta ese día:

Summer: ¡Hola! Tú eres…

Ray: Ray, Raymon Berry, vamos juntos a la clase de español.

Elizabeth: ¡Claro, te recuerdo! ¿Esa de ahí era tu novia?

Ray: ¿Mi novia? ¡No, claro que no! Es mi odiosa hermana…

Elizabeth: Ahh… Ya veo…

Summer: ¿Te anotaras en el club Glee?

Ray: ¡No, claro que no!

Summer: Y… ¿Por qué tu nombre esta en la lista?

Elizabeth: ¡Nosotras nos anotaremos, amamos cantar y creo que ahí habrá gente muy interesante! Por cierto… ¿Te lanzaron un granizado?

Ray: ¡No! ¡Es el diseño de la playera!

Summer: Pero estas vestido como un francés y los franceses no utilizan manchas entre las rayas de sus camisetas.

Ray: Demonios… Bueno, si…

Elizabeth: ¡Hay, Ray… Que gracioso eres!

Summer: Bien, nos vemos en las audiciones al final del día.

Ray: Adiós…

Mas tarde, fui a la audición, me encontré con las chicas, mi hermana y los demás chicos que audicionaron. Todos quedaron, y a mi me entro el temor de no poder pasar la audición… No se si seria bueno para otra cosa aparte de la música… Entonces, escuche una voz:

Will: ¡Raymon Berry!

Era mi momento de gloria.

Ray: Hola, me llamo Raymon Berry, tengo trece años y ¡ESTO ES UNA BASURA, Señor! ¡Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, mi odiosa hermana me anotó!

Will: ¿Tú eres hermano de Rachel Berry?

Ray: Pues, si… ¿Por?

Will: ¡Nos acaba de deslumbrar con su interpretación de "On My Own"! Vamos, se que tienes pasión por la música por lo que ella me dijo… ¿No quieres impresionarme?

Ray: Esta bien, señor Shue… Pero empezamos mal la conversación ¿Podríamos ir de nuevo?

Will: ¡Por supuesto!

Ray: Bueno. Hola, me llamo Raymon Berry y vengo a cantar Dynamite de Taio Cruz, no la cantaron aun ¿No?

Will: ¡No, solo cantaron Respect, Mr. Cellophane, Mirrors, I Kissed a Girl, I´m Alive, Thats the way it is y como dije antes, tu hermana cantó On My Own…

Ray: Okay…

En ese momento comencé a cantar, no se como describirlo… Mi voz sonó angelical, mi cover fue asombroso que el señor Shue se paro y me aplaudió, me sentía tan feliz. Me sentía como mi hermana, de hecho, él dijo que mi voz era idéntica a la de mi hermana en cuanto a potencial. Toda la alegría se corto cuando vi que Jimmy también audiciono después de mi…. Odio a ese chico… Es una estrella mundialmente famosa a la que sus padres lo enviaron a esta escuela como castigo por haber consumido drogas a escondidas de ellos. Él siempre se roba la atención, y no quería estar con el en el club. Cuando el Señor Shue lo acepto en el club, todo mi mundo se derrumbo definitivamente. Me fui tristemente caminando a casa…

Al dia siguiente era la primera junta del club Glee… Mis compañeros… La mayoría eran medio raros: Un chico gay, una chica afroamericana, una chica asiática, un chico en silla de ruedas, mi hermana, las dos hermosas chicas y el imbécil de Paltrow. Todos teníamos voces asombrosas, pero el Señor Shue nos hacia cantar canciones horrendas como "Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat". Todo lo que nos hacia cantar era horrendo… Odiamos el disco ¿Qué acaso no existe la libertad de expresión? Ademas, mi hermana se enfurece cuando no le tocan los solos principales, tanto que grito y se fue de la sala del coro. De todas formas, nos faltaba alguien con espíritu de liderazgo, fue entonces cuando un dia llegó Finn Hudson al club, el mejor mariscal de campo que vi en mi vida.

Un dia, el Señor Shuster nos hizo cantar una canción que odio al igual que ese estúpido musical… You are the One that I want… ¿Y que es peor? Mi hermana y Finn se llevan todos los solos… Eso es injusto… El resto éramos el coro:

Mercedes: Se acabó, no aguantare aquí, soy visible ¿Me ven? No seré parte de los coros… Soy Beyonce.

Ray: Tiene razón, somos un grupo. Todos debemos ser escuchados.

Jimmy: Si, como no… Tu nunca serás nada en este mundo ¿Te crees que a la gente le importas? Claro que no, la gene viene por mí.

Ray: Tan solo salgamos de aquí veras, maldito imbécil… Nadie se mete con el honor de los Berry…

Jimmy: ¿Y que? ¿Te crees Celine Dion? Bastante que tu hermana se cree Barbra y esta otra se cree Beyonce, por favor…

Ray: ¡Maldito imbeciñ1

En ese momento nos enfrentamos en medio de todos, por suerte Summer y Elizabeth nos separaron.

Summer: ¡Estúpidos, paren de pelear!

Elizabeth: ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Ray: ¡El empezó!

Will: Se acabó… A la oficina de Figgins, ahora.

Cuando fuimos con Figgins, ambos fuimos sancionados. Según el, fue una pelea estúpida. Para mi, fue una pelea por el honor, el cual ni el señor Figgins parece que tiene porque parece un ser dominable…

Al día siguiente, el señor Shue nos llevó a ver a Vocal Adrenaline para que veamos como tenemos que hacer para lograr nuestra meta. En la fila, vi como mi hermana interactuaba con Finn… Se veía muy, romántico… En cambio, yo me la pase hablando con Summer y Elizabeth sobre lo bueno de estar en el Club Glee, ellas después cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar de las Cherrios y que querían ser como Santana, Quinn y Brittany… No se quienes serán, pero si les interesa a ambas, esta bien. Paltrow estaba ahí solo adelante en la fila, tenia gafas de sol para que nadie lo reconozca, pero de todas formas, una chica joven de mi edad se le acerco porque lo reconoció:

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres Jimmy Paltrow! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jimmy: ¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Soy tu fan numero uno, eh visto todas tus películas, aun no me respondiste a mi pregunta.

Jimmy: Primero dime tu nombre…

Laura: Me llamo Laura, Laura St. James, soy miembro reciente de Vocal Adrenaline. Soy la hermana menor del capitán, Jesse.

Jimmy: Bien, te lo diré. Yo y el coro escolar al que pertenezco vinimos a observarlos para ver si son talentosos.

Laura: mmm… Interesante, con que son espías ¿No? Pues, nunca podrán ser como…

En ese momento, Laura para de hablar y me ve a mi con cara de enamoramiento. Yo quedé algo asustado, es raro que de hablar con un famoso, me mire a mí… Además que nunca tuve novia ni ninguna chica que me prestara atención. Ahí, se me acerco y Summer junto a Elizabeth se pusieron muy celosas:

Laura: Wow, nunca vi tanto encanto plasmado en un chico.

Ray: Ho- ho- hola…

Laura: ¡Dios, que gracioso eres! ¡Pareces San Nicolas! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ray: Raymon Berry.

Laura: Tu nombre es hermoso, el mio es…

Ray: Laura.

Laura: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ray: Acabas de decírselo a aquel tonto de adelante (Señala a Paltrow y ambos levantan el puño).

Laura: ¿Ese tonto? Es un genio del cine.

Ray: Pero es una pesadilla para mi… Es demasiado presumido. Cree que puede tener todo a sus pies.

Laura: Ya veo… Bueno, debo irme, vamos a comenzar en un instante. Toma, ten mi numero. ¡Adios! (Se dirige a las otras chicas) ¡Gusto en conocerlas!

Summer: Dice Gusto en conocerlas y ni siquiera nos habló…

Elizabeth: Es una zorra, míralo, se le nota.

Ray: Es hermosa.

Summer: ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes, yo soy mucho mas sexy que ella.

Elizabeth: No tontita, Elizabeth "Lili" Stuart es la mas sensual aquí.

Summer: Soy yo!

Elizabeth: ¡Yo!

Summer: Esto no termina aquí.

Elizabeth: Si, no termina aquí. Tu danos ese papel con su teléfono.

Ray: Ni lo pienses.

Summer: ¡Dámelo!

Summer destrozo el papel con sus manos. Quede muy tiste. Ahora de seguro no la volveré a ver… Ahora era el momento de entras. Vocal Adrenaline hizo una apertura increíble con Rehab, todos quedamos boquiabiertos. Creíamos que nunca les ganaríamos.

Un tiempo después, el señor Shue dijo que nos dejaría para conseguir un mejor empleo. No podíamos creerlo, además, dijo que si perdemos las locales, el club se disolverá ¿Qué haríamos ahora? Y para colmo, Finn quiso abandonarnos. Por suerte, ideamos un plan perfecto. Cantamos Don´t Stop Believing al señor Shue, sabiendo que le gusta mucho Journey. Por alguna razón, dos animadoras, la entrenadora Sylvester y Puckerman nos miraban, pero no nos importaba. El Señor Shue amó la canción y decidió quedarse con nosotros. La próxima tarea ahora era juntar la cantidad de miembros necesaria para poder concursar en las locales.

FIN CAPITULO 1


	3. Chapter 3

**TINA IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Estamos en la segunda semana en la que el señor Shue nos asigno la tarea de "Los Beatles"; antes no me gustaban mucho pero ahora si, los adoro. Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que mi segundo nombre es Paul por el simple hecho de que entre Los Beatles uno de los miembros se llama Paul McCartney. Dios, me siento como un tremendo imbécil e ignorante al no saberlo, se nota que aun debo aprender mas sobre la música a través de los tiempos. En fin, estábamos todos los miembros de New Directions en el salón del coro, ya estábamos a punto de irnos. Como siempre, me siento entre Laura y Elizabeth, y Summer, la pobre se sienta entre David y Jonny… Mientras hablábamos de las maravillas de Los Beatles, un anuncio sonó, era dela directora Sylvester y era para anunciar a los nominados para Rey y Reina del baile de graduación. Los nominados este año eran: Artie, Tina, Kitty, Jordan y Stoner. Es increíble que haya varios nominados que sean del club Glee. De todas formas, Tina dijo que quería permitirle a Tina ganar el puesto de reina porque era su ultimo año en la escuela, y a ella aun le quedaba mucho. Con Laura no le prestábamos atención a este asunto, hablábamos del estreno de The Walking Dead. Entonces, tina salto diciendo "Esta es mi oportunidad para ser mas grande que Jesús" y se puso a cantar Revolution, pero sonó el timbre y todos nos fuimos dejándola sola en la sala del Club Glee, interrumpiéndola e ignorándola… Pero como dijo la adorable Brittany, ella nunca gana nada… Extrañamos a Brittany, no es lo mismo sin ella, espero que le vaya bien en el MIT. A la salida, los Kidz y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre el baile de graduación mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela. Para los que no recuerdan, Kidz es el grupo que formamos Laura, Elizabeth, Summer, Jimmy, David y yo, por haber sido los más chicos del club en una época:

Laura: ¡El baile de graduación, lo estaba esperando!

Summer: Yo ya tengo mi vestido listo, no saben lo hermoso que es.

Elizabeth: Mi vestido tiene un estilo gótico, saben que amo lo gótico.

Jimmy: ¿Desde cuando eres gótica?

Laura: Buena pregunta…

Summer: Verdad ¿Qué no eres una amante apasionada de Avril Lavigne?

Elizabeth: emm… bueno…

David: Que yo recuerde, te desmayaste el día en que Avril te respondió con un simple "Gracias" en Twitter.

**Flashback**

Se muestra a Elizabeth desde su teléfono celular twitteando: " AvrilLavigne eres la mejor estrella de este mundo, te adoro"; y a los dos segundos recibió un retweet y una respuesta que decía "Gracias". Elizabeth se desmayo.

**Fin de Flashback**

Elizabeth: Bueno, tienen razón… Soy una fanática desquiciada de Avril Lavigne.

Summer y David: ¡Y que lo digas!

Laura: Re-re ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy callado.

Ray: ¿Qué? ¿Me estaban hablando?

Laura: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ray: Oh, no es nada.

Summer: Te conocemos… Algo te ocurre…

Jimmy: ¿El bebe llorara? (se ríe)

David: (golpea a Jimmy con el codo) Cállate…

Summer: Vamos Ray ¿Qué ocurre? Si fuera tu novia te golpearía para que lo dijeras…

Elizabeth: Laura ¿Cómo aguantas a este chico como novio?

Laura: Yo… (Es interrumpida por Ray, que finalmente se digna a hablar)

Ray: Lo diré… Estuve pensando mucho en Finn y Rachel y los días en que los tenia que acompañar en las salidas, o cuando oculte de nuestros padres de que ambos se iban a casar, o muchas otras cosas…

Laura: ¿Y que mas?

Ray: Pues… Extraño la pareja que hacían, no lo se, se veían muy adorables. Ambos son estrellas… lastima que se separaron.

Summer: ¿Quieres unirlos? Que dulce de tu parte.

Elizabeth: Jamás conocí a un chico tan dulce como tu.

Laura: ¡Hey! El día en que Ray sea tu novio podrás decirle lo que quieras. Bajo mis circunstancias, te lo prohíbo…

Elizabeth: Okay señorita líder…

Ray: Basta… De todas formas, estuve hablando con Finn de esto y dijo que podría ir esta noche a la Universidad de Lima para hablar con el y plantear que haremos para que Finchel este de regreso.

David: ¡Pero esta noche es el baile de graduación!

Ray: ¡Demonios! Lo olvide… Laura ¿Qué hago?

Laura: No lo se… Creí que tocaríamos en el baile y que tu serias mi pareja…

Jimmy: ¡Mejor, yo me quedo con la chica!

Ray: (agarra a Jimmy de su chaleco) No te atrevas…

Summer: ¿Y que haras?

Ray: Tardare menos de una hora ¿Cuánto dura ese baile? ¿Cinco horas? Podre llegar a tiempo, mientras tanto, quiero que me estemos en contacto por teléfono.

Laura: ¿Llegaras antes de que este pervertido se aproveche de mi? (Señala a Jimmy)

Jimmy: ¡Hey!

Ray: Supongo que tu no te dejarías conquistar por el otra vez…

David: Entonces ¿Qué haras?

Ray: A las nueve iré a ver a Finn, volveré para las diez aproximadamente. ¿Alguien tiene la hora?

Summer: Son las cuatro de la tarde.

Ray: ¡Demonios! ¡Debo irme ahora, nos vemos mas tarde!

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Los demás se dan media vuelta y ven que las animadoras están pegando 700 carteles con la cara de Kitty sobre el cuerpo de una supermodelo que dice "Kitty Kitty Prom Prom":

Jimmy: Que sexy…

Laura: ¿Qué demonios?

Summer: Esto si que es publicidad de la buena.

Elizabeth: Mmmm ¿Marketing?

David: Wow…

Los cinco se fueron disimuladamente como si no hubieran visto nada.

Mientras tanto, yo me fui a casa y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Rachel, quería saber si ya quedo para el papel de Fanny Brice, el cual Rachel adora desde pequeña y practicaba los diálogos conmigo… Que tardes aburridas aquellas, pero ahora que Rachel esta lejos de mí, de verdad la extraño. Por suerte en Nueva York tengo a la profesora que me podrá ayudar siempre que vaya de visita, la señorita Holly Holliday, que por lo que me entere, entro a trabajar en el mismo restaurante que los chicos, solo que es la conserje… En fin, llame a Rachel:

Rachel: ¿Hola? ¿Ray, eres tú?

Ray: ¿Cómo andas mi dulce cosita mayor?

Rachel: ¡No me digas cosita! (riéndose)

Ray: ¿Ves lo que se siente? (se ríen)

Rachel: ¿Cómo va tu vida?

Ray: Bien, hoy es el baile de graduación.

Rachel: ¡Genial! Aun recuerdo cuando fui electa como Reina y Finn como Rey en el del año pasado ¿Quién es tu pareja? ¿Quiénes están nominados del Club? ¡Cuéntame todo!

Ray: ¡Hey, con mas calma por favor! Tina, Artie, Kitty y no recuerdo si alguien mas… Y mi pareja es Laura.

Rachel: Awww... ¡Bien por Tina! Envíale mis felicitaciones.

Ray: Okay Rachel, lo hare. Pero de todas formas, iré algo tarde al baile.

Rachel: ¿Por qué?

Ray: Tengo que hablar con Finn sobre algunas cosas… Por ahora no puedo decírtelo…

Rachel: Okay… Que humor… extrañaba tu cero expresividad como buen francés que crees ser.

Ray: Merci, Rachel… merci, merci.

Rachel: Si, si. Como digas…

Ray: Adoro cuando me dices eso (riéndose) Por cierto ¿Quedaste como Fanny Brice?

Rachel: Eso es lo que me pregunto ahora… ¿Quede o no? No lo se… Supongo que no… Ya sabes, ya me habrían llamado…

Ray: Tranquila, ten fe. Tú siempre serás la mejor, no te sientas mal y alza la cabeza.

Rachel: Gracias hermanito, te quiero mucho.

Ray: Yo mas, hermanita.

Rachel: Adoro hablar contigo, pero debo irme, los pianos no se afinan solos ¡Nos vemos! ¡Oh, viene Kurt!

Ray: ¡Mándale un saludo a él y a Santana de mi parte! Adiós!

Ahora, tenia que dormir un poco para resistí durante toda la noche. Sera una noche larga. Mientras tanto, en la escuela todos los chicos se fijan en la nueva enfermera, Penny Owen… Una estudiante universitaria algo torpe, de la que Sam se enamora y se atreve a invitarla al baile porque Tina lo rechazo después de lo que el hizo por ella…

En fin, yo me desperté y ya era la hora de irme. Como siempre acostumbro, voy vestido con mi boina francesa de la suerte y con mi sobretodo color negro. El baile ya había empezado, y mientras iba por la red de autobuses a la universidad, Laura me contaba todo lo que pasaba… Parece que me perderé la elección del rey y la reina y que la fiesta será mas corta. Al menos espero poder bailar algo con Laura… Me lo temía, mientras estaba por la cuadra del campus, Laura me dijo que Tina fue quien gano junto con Stoner y que alguien le hizo una broma en la que quedo llena de granizado por todos lados. Dijo que le recuerda mucho a Carrie… es el libro favorito de Summer. Si Laura se entera de que se el libro favorito de Summer y no el de ella, me despellejara vivo… En fin, Laura tuvo que colgarme el teléfono porque todos fueron a ayudar a Tina.

Yo había entrado por la puerta del campus. Era enorme y verde, tenía una gran fuente en el centro… Pero había algo más que una fuente… Había algo parecido a una ambulancia, a la cual no le preste mucha atención. Caminé un poco mas adelante y al que vi fue a Puck… estaba llorando y hablando con alguien que parecía el rector… Cuando lo vi con esa expresión en la cara, fui corriendo a ver que ocurría… No era normal verlo a Noah con esa cara:

Ray: ¡Puck! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde esta Finn?

Hombre: ¿Quién eres? No puede haber menores aquí…

Ray: Soy amigo de Finn Hudson. Vine aquí para hablar con el…

Hombre: Pues me temo que no podrá hablar con el.

Ray: ¿Qué? Puck… No lo entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir?

Puck: No estoy para hablar… Solo míralo tu mismo…

Puck le señala a Rey con el dedo para que se de media vuelta. La cara de Rey se cambia de faceta de felicidad a una de sorpresa y de no poder creer algo… Increíble… La ambulancia era un vehículo de la morgue y al que estaban trasladando era a Finn… Finn murió esa noche de muerte súbita. No podía creerlo, me agarre la boca con mis manos mientras me caían las lágrimas:

Ray: No… No, no, no, no, no (Decía gritando) ¡¿Por qué?! (me reposé en el hombro de Puck y ambos nos pusimos a llorar).

Puck: Se fue…

Ray: ¿Por qué ahora con 19 años y no a los 70?

Puck: No lo se… Yo llegue de una fiesta y me lo encontré muerto en la habitación. Tu debes decírselo a Rachel, eres la persona mas cercana que tiene en Lima…

Ray: No puede ser… ¿Qué le diré a Rachel? Me duele mas pensar en ella y como reaccionara que pensar en el resto.

Puck: Por ahora, no se los digas, por favor.

Ray: Okay… Debo irme al baile… No se si aguantare ocultándolo…

Puck: Adiós… Llámame luego…

Mientras me iba caminando tristemente por la ciudad me puse a pensar en los momentos felices de Rachel y Finn… El que mas no me pude sacar de la cabeza fue el de su boda, el cual no pudieron concretarla por culpa mía y de Quinn… Ya que al ser accidentados los dos, ellos se preocuparon más en nosotros que en su plan de vida… Me dolerá mucho decírselo…

Cuando llegue a la escuela, aun quedaba tiempo para bailar… Pude bailar de la mano de mi hermosa Laura y ella llego a ver que tenía una cara de tristeza absoluta… Me decía que le diga porque estaba así, pero no se lo iba a decir. Me fije en mi teléfono y en la aplicación de noticias apareció una nota sobre que Rachel seria Funny…. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ella, logro sus sueños. Es increíble que tras recibir una buena noticia, reciba una mala… No puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza. El baile termino y todos fueron al auditorio.

Mientras todos cantaban Let it Be, yo me quedé detrás del auditorio llorando y con mi teléfono en la mano. Creí que era la hora de avisarle a mi hermana de la triste noticia de la que hoy me entere:

Rachel: ¿Hola? ¿Quien habla?

Ray: Hola Rachel... (Dice con tono serio)

Rachel: ¿Ray? !Ah, que buen momento! !No sabes, me...!

Ray: ¿Te aceptaron para interpretar a Fanny? Si, lo se. Salió en toda la internet.

Rachel: !Wow, no pensaba que la cosa seria tan grande, yo estoy aquí cenando con Kurt, Santana y su nueva novia Dani, la conocimos en el restaurante en el que trabajamos!

Ray: Me alegro por ti y por todos ahí, pero no quería ser yo el primero en enterarme de la otra noticia (empieza a llorar un poco)

Rachel: Pero ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? Estamos en un momento de festejo.

Ray: No lo creo Rachel... Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto porque soy la persona más cercana a ti... Nadie en el coro lo sabe aun y no creo que ningún otro pueda decírtelo…

Rachel: ¿Que es? (Pregunta intrigada)

Ray: Rachel... (No puede decirlo)

Rachel: ¿Que?

Ray: Rachel... (Llora más fuerte)

Rachel: ¿Podrías decírmelo de una buena vez?

Ray: Rachel... Finn murió esta noche de muerte súbita. Lo siento tanto (llora mas fuerte y se arrodilla en el piso)

Mientras tanto en NY, Rachel queda paralizada, suelta el teléfono, se arrodilla en el suelo y comienza a llorar gritando "¿Por qué?"; Mientras, Santana y Kurt van a consolarla sin saber porque... Ray dejo de escuchar a Rachel por un momento, pero no atendió y se desespero… Entonces, Santana lo tomo y Ray le conto todo lo que paso… Santana esta vez trato de ser más fuerte y no quiso llorar mientras hablara con Ray, para no asustarlo… Pero en Nueva York, Santana dijo en voz alta lo que ocurrió y Kurt también se puso a llorar, Santana también y Dani la consolaba a ella… Mientras tanto, los chicos de ND acaban de enterarse porque escucharon la conversación cuando terminaron de cantar, sin que Ray se diera cuenta...

Tina: Dime que no es cierto…

Ray se quedo paralizado, no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta ahora… Se paro de vi y los miro, luego empezaron a hablar entre lagrimas.

Ray: Quería ocultárselos para no ponerlos mal… Lo siento chicos.

Blaine: ¿Pero por qué lo ocultarías? Nos pone peor…

Sam: ¿Confiamos en ti y tu pensabas guardarte algo así por cuanto tiempo?

Todos estaban llorando.

Ray: Quería esperar a tomar el valor para decírselos…

Artie: ¿Pero cuanto habrías tardado en decírnoslo?

Ray: El tiempo suficiente para armar la frase con las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión…

Ray se tiro en el piso y se puso a llorar mas fuerte mientras los miembros de ND lo abrazaban en círculo en forma de consolación. Después, el Señor Shue se acercó a preguntarles que paso… Marley le conto al Señor Shue, y este quedo paralizado junto con los demás, solo que no lloro ante los chicos…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 90


End file.
